


Beginnings

by musicallyQueer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't really know where I'm going with this, Keith is a lit major, Lance is a bio major, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Slow Burn, They're all romantic idiots, everyone's a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallyQueer/pseuds/musicallyQueer
Summary: Keith is just your average struggling lit major when becomes distracted by the infuriating new transfer student.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes writing helps clear the head, so hopefully this will become a fun new hobby.

Life is made up of new beginnings. You start your first day of school, have your first soccer game, play your first instrument, meet your first love, your first job, home, death. And although there are all these new beginnings, we never know how to start up once something ends. We feel lost, disconnected, like the world is crashing down around us. But once we get going again, then- and only then- do we remember why we ever started something new to begin with.

“Times up! Please turn in your exams at my desk.”

Staring at what he wrote, Keith begrudgingly titles his work and makes his way past his fellow students to the front of the classroom. Keith Kogane, third year literature student, just poured his heart out into the worst short story he’s ever written.

“Lighten up, champ! At least we’ll fail miserably together.” Matt forcefully pats the back of Keith’s shoulder with a cheeky grin as they walk down the main hallway out of the building.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Keith spits back, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “ _I_ plan on actually graduating next year.”

Matt pouts. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with taking your time. There’s so much to learn, so much to see, so much - Ow! Hitting people is assault, Kogane,” he chides, wincing as he rubs the right side of his head.

“And so was that sentence,” Keith states with a glare as he pushes through the front glass doors to the campus’s main quad. “Who needs five degrees anyway?”

“Six actually,” Matt bristles with pride.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually going through with geology.” They hear a groan from their left, Pidge walking up to join them as they make their way to the student housing nearby.

“Some of us aren’t interested in being stuck with just computer science little Pidgeon,” he lilts while glancing at his younger sibling, an almost-skip-in-his-step with excitement for his new interest.

“Says the twenty-seven-year-old who’s still an undergrad.”

“Says the eighteen-year-old who’s already signed their life away.”

“Touché.”

Keith groans. “Are we going to movie night, or are we going to keep bickering about the soul-crushing reality of the American Dream.”

Both Pidge and Matt put their hands up in defense. “Alright, alright, cool your beans,” Pidge mutters.

Matt loudly whispers in reply, hand cupping the right side of his mouth, “He’s just upset he failed his midterm.”

“I heard that.” Keith playfully shoves Matt, making Pidge lose their balance and nearly fall off the sidewalk. Grinning, Keith makes a run for Shiro’s apartment as the Holts scramble after him, loudly swearing their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll be updating soon :)


End file.
